User talk:72.148.231.235
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Gina page. Please take a moment and review the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 17:41, January 19, 2013 You have been a pain in my ass all day with bullshit, but I am willing to give yo another chance if you can name the episode where this "Scott the jock" is officially named. Since we have no previous page, I am skeptical that name is official. --Buckimion (talk) 03:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Scott is the jock with the red baseball cap which he wears backwards (which was blue in the episode "And the Wener Is..."). He has appeared with Connie D'Amico in many episodes and he seems to be close friends with that African-American jock named Doug. The reason I know Scott's name is because his name was revealed in "Stew-Roids". Looking over the early scene of the guy in the hat farting, that was not admissible since there is a pack of kids and which one is Scott is not clear unless there is a later scene that more clearly identifies him. You are making an assumption but I'll lift the block for now. --Buckimion (talk) 01:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Can you respond to my edits please? Excuse me Mr. Buckimion. I wasn't trying to make the wikia a chat page. I was just stating my opinion of the characters. Please lift the block. Or at least respond to my message so we can negotiate this. I'll lift your block in the morning but refrain from chatting about characters, scenes or episodes you like. Its getting late for me and I don't want to chase edits all night like last night. --Buckimion (talk) 01:17, January 23, 2013 (UTC) How long will this refrain last? Sorry, forgot. Just keep the chatter down. --Buckimion (talk) 22:46, January 23, 2013 (UTC) By that you mean don't chat that much about characters, scenes, and episodes right? Just leave the pages alone, especially the talk pages unless you thing something needs to be added or is wrong. --Buckimion (talk) 23:03, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh come on. I was just trying to get rid of that extra coma on one of the "Notes/Trivia" episode pages! That "extra comma" is registering as 13 characters changed without any apparent reason why. I am still trying to figure this out. --Buckimion (talk) 01:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Your edit left a space to the left of each bullet point and did a whack job on the formatting. If this is a conscious act or if you are copying and pasting off site I recommend not doing that. --Buckimion (talk) 01:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC) If you are changing the voice actresses for Patty, [Ester etc., provide a source link. IMDB is not accepted. --Buckimion (talk) 02:26, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I left a space to the left of each bullet point because I saw spaces on the left of the other bullet points Right now, the pages are fine and it is only after you edit that the extra spaces appear. I am not sure why but this is only happening in your edits so far. --Buckimion (talk) 21:20, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The only thing that should of stayed is that Beth is listed as part of Meg's circle of friends. Since Beth hasn't been seen in ages there is no reason to have her in the newly written pages. We'll revisit it if she returns. --Buckimion (talk) 00:13, January 31, 2013 (UTC) If the Goldmans don't live on Spooner Street, how come Neil's file said they do on the 4th paragraph? Fixed. --Buckimion (talk) 01:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) That content I removed was content that I added. I was just getting rid of it because I realized that you were misunderstanding my question. Once it is posted publicly it is no longer yours to decide to remove. You may petition me to consider its removal but yanking it out will get you banned as you can see. --Buckimion (talk) 03:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. I didn't know that. Looking at it, it isn't the worst question in the world even if I didn't apparently understand what you were asking. It should really stay as a note to others and was why it wasn't taken out before. --Buckimion (talk) 03:46, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey. You also run the American Dad and The Cleveland Show wiki right? If you do can you lift my block? I don't even know how I got blocked? You were blocked for getting under my skin and for speculation. The minute you use the word "possibly", you are in danger of having your edit removed. Right now and often I get grumpy with people either vulturing edits for petty BS or asking things as if the show is real life. This just isn't a good time to worry about why things happen when it really doesn't matter. --Buckimion (talk) 21:29, March 18, 2013 (UTC) All I did was put that the man that was with Connie's mother was her most likely her stepfather. I mean Connie did say that her real father was dead. So it was obvious that the male parent was not her real father. By the way, what was wrong with my description of Gina? Gina You bordered into speculation and I was/am in no mood to get into a debate while on vacation. I already told you once that the writers are known to change or "retcon" facts at will and we simply document them. --Buckimion (talk) 23:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay. But what about my evidence about that guy being Connie's stepfather instead of her real father? It is still speculation and not permitted. --Buckimion (talk) 23:37, June 9, 2013 (UTC)